


Lets Do This Again

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Clothed Sex, Cum Swallowing, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Ejaculate, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ashe and McCree meet in a bar.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree
Kudos: 25





	Lets Do This Again

McCree sat at the bar, alone as always, finishing off his fifth beer. His life was in shambles right now and there wasn't much for him to do. He wasn't in very high standings with anyone and all he had to do was get drunk, get into fights and wake up somewhere new every night. Tonight wouldn't be any different.

"Hey buddy, another one." McCree slurred in the general direction of the bartender.

"Sorry Jesse, you've had enough for tonight." the tender said.

"Aw, c'mon Mike, we've known each other a while haven't we?"

"Yeah, but I ain't gonna be responsible for your liver failure."

"Ah fuck you man."

"Yeah, yeah." the bartender sighs. McCree spins around in his stool and stumbles to the bathroom. He doesn't open the door per say, more crashes through it. He catches himself on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled to himself about needing to shave.

"Stop starin' at your beautiful face for moment." McCree turned to see Ashe leaning against the doorway.

"What? Ashe? Why are you doin' in here?"

"Damn Jesse, how many beers did you have? You're drunk as hell, even for you," Ashe walked towards McCree, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him into a stall, "Whatever, it don't matter if you don't remember this. At least I'll enjoy it."

McCree falls onto the toilet and Ashe follows him, closing the door behind her. She pulls down her pants and underwear, revealing her clean shaven pussy. Afterwards, she unbuckles McCree's belt and pull down his pants. His dick is fully erect and Ashe quickly climbs on McCree's lap and positions it between her legs. She gently lowers her self on to McCree's throbbing shaft, plunging it slowly into her waiting pussy. She groans as it fills her until her ass touches his thighs.

"Ah, damn McCree, you're bigger than I imagined, I ain't complainin' though. Now you relax while I do my thing." Ashe lifted her hips and slowly eased them down, trying not to make any noise. She stifled her moans as much as she could but McCree, in his drunken state, didn't seem to worry about being caught by anyone. He moaned out loud and held Ashe's hips as she fucked him.

"Damn it Jesse, keep quiet. Someone might catch us." Ashe puts one hand over McCree's mouth and the other stays on his shoulder to support her. McCree grabbed Ashe's ass, squeezing it in his hand and giving it a hard slap, prompting Ashe to squeal.

"McCree! Calm down, we can't make noise!" she half yelled at him. She wiggled her hips more causing more pleasure to pulse through her body. Her moans got more high pitched as she approached orgasm. She wrapped her arms around McCree as she climaxed onto his dick. She sat there embracing him for a moment, calming down from her orgasm.

"Ah, c'mon, you didn't even lemme finish?" McCree complained.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't forget." Ashe whispers into McCree's ear before lifting off of McCree's dick. She knelt before him and closed her lips around the tip of his dick. She sucked while bobbing up and down, tasting both McCree's precum and her own juices. McCree placed his hands on her head, easing her into him. He grunted and tensed up as he came, shooting his semen into Ashe's mouth. She slowed down and sucked him dry, swallowing every drop of cum. She came off his dick with a pop, and sighed.

"Y'know, you ain't that bad cowboy, maybe we could do this again sometime." Ashe pulled on her clothes. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving the stall. She winked and closed the door on him. McCree heard her footsteps leave the room and go back into the bar. He sat there on the toilet, pantless, not fully understanding what just happened to him, but hoping it would happen again. Ashe did too, but next time she wanted him to be sober and not a drunken mess. She grinned to herself as she walked out of the bar.


End file.
